


【吉榎】地下愛豆

by MeredithOos



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 一点小脑洞自我娱乐而已权当早泄文看吧hhhh道具有 自慰有如有不适请及时退出！





	【吉榎】地下愛豆

**Author's Note:**

> 一点小脑洞自我娱乐而已  
> 权当早泄文看吧hhhh  
> 道具有 自慰有  
> 如有不适请及时退出！

西二南三條，沿街口居酒屋旁邊巷口一直走進去有家營業到凌晨四點半的酒吧。營業時間長，場子無甚限制，酒水價格實惠等原因，在酒客裡的聲譽很好，也因此吸引了不少尋求刺激或一夜放蕩的人。  
榎本徑就是其中之一，不過他和別的酒客有點不太一樣，他是在酒吧活動的地下愛豆。  
在禁慾壓抑的格子襯衫裡囚禁了一整天，也是時候把身體裡另外一個人放出來玩玩了。

太壓抑的話會壞掉的。

榎本全裸站在全身鏡前，伸手摸了摸還垂著的陰莖，心裡偷偷合理化自己的行為。

阿徑，真想摁住狠狠操壞你。

那人低沈沙啞的嗓音突地在耳邊爆炸，單單只是想起他露骨充滿情慾的眼神和下流的話榎本就濕得不行，後穴的空虛感讓榎本腿軟地跌坐在地上。伸長手在抽屜裡翻出自帶跳蛋的情趣丁字褲顫巍巍地套上，用手摸摸流出來的淫水將它抹在肉穴周圍，探入兩根手指做著擴張。自己擴張始終不到位，反倒變成了隔靴搔癢的撩撥，淺粉色的陰莖早已充血勃起，因為始終得不到解放只能流著腺液。情慾勳得他眼眶發熱，等不及擴張好就急忙將跳蛋塞了進去。  
嗚嗯⋯啊⋯⋯嗚！  
跳蛋震動只開了最低的一檔，太久沒用過的後穴被粗魯匆忙塞入跳蛋痛感和快感順著脊椎而上，才剛塞進去榎本就爽得只能仰著頭尖叫著射了出來。  
樂屋的門突然被敲響驚得他後穴一縮，將跳蛋頂進去了一些，壓在敏感點上猛烈湧來的快感衝得他張張口卻說不出話來。門外的人不見回應又再敲了敲門：＂江野(エノ)桑？差不多該上場了⋯⋯＂  
嗯～啊、好、好的，馬上來。  
徑忍住喘息匆匆應了一句，拿紙巾擦了擦方才落在肚子上的精液，擦到兩腿之間時頓了頓，沒有擦。就讓淫液從蕾絲內褲裡流出來，大腿根部一片潮濕晶瑩，蜜液沿著大腿濡濕了包裹著玉腿的黑絲襪。  
站在眼花撩亂燈光裡的榎本今晚有著說不盡的放蕩－－上身赤裸，胸前兩點乳頭挺立，一條黑色蕾絲丁字褲裹著性器，後穴的位置水光隱隱，過膝的黑絲襪包裹著肉嘟嘟白皙的腳趾，脸上跟腿根一般潮红，一副被刚被操过的表情，又奶氣，又淫蕩。

いいね。

**Author's Note:**

> 腿肉很柴，感谢阅读！  
> 如果有太太愿意往下写请务必告诉我  
> 我第一时间赶往现场吃粮hhhh


End file.
